


Two into One

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Marriage of Convenience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: LadyMeraud and I are continuing an unfinished work by another author. This is an original story by blind madness titled “that we two might be one” on AO3, I have the authors permission to continue the story.  Please check the comments of the original story.  My co author and I will try to but an original spin on this great little one shot.  I don’t own outlander or a devil in winter by Lisa Kleypas)The premise, Claire seeks a marriage of convenience with Jamie to save her from marrying into the Randalls. This picks up right after he agrees.As always, please let us know what you think.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 132
Kudos: 157





	1. Sassanech

She smiles at what he calls her. Sassanech. It is accurate. It means outlander or English person, after all. She is both. She stands, arms crossed against the chill, as she waits for him to come out. He is inside giving final instructions to the servants.

He had woken the house as they prepared to leave in haste. Clothes were packed, including some his sister, Jenny, had left there. They are necessary as she had fled with the clothes on her back and naught else. 

“When we return, have Mrs. Fraser's room prepared next to mine. I am arranging to have her things shipped here from her previous home. They should arrive within a week. I would like it all set up when we return. The trip to Gretna shall take three to four days, round trip. We will be leaving again for Scotland in a month’s time. Also arrange all to be in ready to go, including any servants who wish to come.” He instructs his butler, Tom.

“Yes sir. It will be prepared as you say.” Jamie nods and walks out to join his intended and help her onto the carriage. He will be seeing Ned Gowan, his lawyer, to arrange to have Claire’s money protected from the Randall's. He will insure it stays out of their clutches.   
He smiles when he sees her standing beside the carriage. A beautiful woman, brave and strong. He is blessed to be taking her to wife. He offers her his hand and helps her up. 

“Claire, tis' a long journey to Gretna. You may take a rest if you wish.”

“Thank you Jamie. First, how is your shoulder?”  
“Oh it will bide.”

“I made you some willow bark tea. It should help with any pain.” She hands him a flask. He takes it with a smile.

“Thank ye Sassanech, truly.” He takes a sip and sees it is cut with whisky. It is good and does help his pain.  
As morning breaks and they get closer to Manchester, he stops to change out the horses, to get food for himself and Claire, and see to other personal needs.   
He is quite curious about the Randall’s. He recalls hearing something about a scandal. Something to do with the Duke of Sandriam. It was around the time of the Rising.

His father had told her all about it. His own family had stayed out of the Rising. His Great- great grandsire, Jacob had said he would rather live under English rule then fight an unwinnable war. He was right. But, the Duke was playing both sides against the middle. Then there was the rape scandal. It seems the Duke was the head of a ring that was raping virgins. His grandsire, Jacob rescued one such lass, turned out as ruined by her father, Jacob saw her married to one of his brothers. The Randall's were discovered involved when a lad in Paris, killed his would-be rapist, a relative of the Randall's.

“Claire, why did the Randall’s try to marry you off to Frank instead of the eldest, Jack?”

He sees a shudder go through her. “Do you know him?” Jamie shakes his head. He had meet the lad once but, dinna really ken him. “The servants call him Black Jack, and with good reason. He does unspeakable things. In bed and out. Frank,” a shrug, “he isn't much better. He wouldn’t wish to share my bed. Prefers men. He would stray, and openly. You know he and Lord John Grey attend the Hell Fire Club together?” He jerks at this. He ken's Lord John and thought him an honorable man. He wonders if he knows his partner tried to marry Claire for her money.

Claire sighs and looks out the window, after checking his shoulder. They continue on.


	2. Details

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk over marriage and money, as well as other details, as they head towards the place they are to marry.

“Claire, I've a lawyer, Ned Gowan. He will assist me in making sure your money is safe from the Randall’s. I will need but a small amount to invest back into my business. The rest we will invest so it will be there when you need it.”

“That sounds good. Thank you Jamie.”

“Aye. I will see to you. I've a question.”

“Yes.” She turns to him, resting her hand on his. He looks down and smiles.

“Would you prefer separate rooms? Sleeping separately, I mean.” He is flushing a bit and she finds it adorable.

“I will give you an heir. I will also share your bed. Married people sleep together. I would like a separate room to think and well, just be alone some. But, but I will share your room every night.”

“Alright. I will see you have a space for your thoughts.” He clasps hands with her and feels a kind of completeness in the act.

“Jamie, will you tell me about your family.”

“How many generations back?” he asks with a laugh.

“Your parents will do for now.”

“Well my mam meet my da at a Mackenzie Gathering. My mam is a Mackenzie, ye ken? My uncles wished her married to a Grant. For the money they would get. But, twas a love match between my parents. Rare eh. They saw each other and that was it. They snuck away, was hand fast and expecting me before my uncles had anything to say about it.”

“How wonderfully romantic.” Her eyes shine and he is glad he can entertain her. “Any siblings?"

“Aye, a sister Janet, called Jenny, and a brother Willie. Willie is at university in Paris. Jenny is married to my best friend, Ian.”

“I can't wait to meet them.”

“You will. We will go to Lallybroch for a few days after we marry. You will meet Jenny and Ian. We will then head back to London for the season. We will return to Scotland in a months time after I finish my business in London and get the house shut down, if that suits.”

“Perfectly. May I inquire why you need part of my money. Not,” she is quick to add,” that I mind. It is just..”

“You have a right to ken as my wife. We have had some poor harvests. As the Laird of Broch Tuarach, I do collect rents of my tenants but when they have little to give.. well I wilna take food out of their mouths. We've also the whisky business but, expansion costs. There are taxes and fees and the like. It will get better. The harvest this year is much better. All the fees and such, paid. You wilna go hungry. I promise you.”

“I trust you Jamie.” 

They arrive and he asks for two rooms. “Make sure Mistess Beauchamp has a bath and plenty of hot water.” The maid bows. He sees her to her room.

“Sleep well Claire. I will see you in the morrow and we will be wed.”


	3. A Marriage and Home to Lallybroch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are married and he tales her home to meet his sister and family.

She doesn’t sleep well, tossing and turning. She is kept awake by the strange bed and the prospect of marrying an almost complete stranger in the morning.

She knows Jamie is a good, decent, and kind man and that helps. He is so unlike the Randalls, who amoung their many other faults, live off their parents money. She had ask Frank once why he didn’t work. He had looked at her like she was mad and sneered,” I don't need to my dear.” Jamie works hard and looks after himself and his family and tentants. The thought eases her some as she comes down for breakfast.

“Good morrow Claire. Did you sleep well?” her soon-to-be husband greets her.

“Good morrow. Yes and no. Did you Jamie?” He pulls out the chair for her.

“No. I was far to nervous.”

“I am glad I am not alone.”

“Never again.” He vows. 

He escorts her to the priest, who for a slight fee overlooked to lack of the bans, and they are wed. It isn't the type of ceremony he imagined for his wedding. Apart from family, his bride in a borrowed dress, with no ring to give her, and rushed. They hold tight to each other's hands and repeat the vows and it is done. 

“Claire, may I kiss you?” She looks up at him, surprised he had asked. She had just assumed.. She softly consents. He lowers his head and just presses his lips to hers. To his surprise, as well as his own, she deepens it. He smiles at her when they pull apart.

“Come Mrs. Fraser.” He takes her hand and they head back to the carriage. He helps her up and joins her. He hands her a flask. “A bit of wine. I wish to toast my wife.” She smiles, holds it up to him before taking a drink. He does the same.

“Jamie, I know what is expected for the wedding night. I will but, can we talk some too?”

“Of course. Claire I will ne' force anything on you. There is one thing I would like to do, if you are willing. It is an auld part of the marriage ceremony. A blood vow.”

“Can you tell me about it?”

“Aye. A small cut is made here,” He took her hand and touched her wrist. “On both our hands. They are then joined so the blood can mingle.”

“Any vows?” 

“Aye. A bit of Gaillec. Easily repeated after me. You needn't if you dinna wish. It is just something I would like to do before my sister, Jenny, her husband, Ian, and my nephew, wee Jamie.”

“Can I think on it?”

“You can. We've a bit more to go if ypu wish to rest.”  
She leans partly against him as she watches the greens, blues, and purples, go by. It is quite beautiful.  
It is twilight when they pull up to the arche of Lallybroch. 

“Welcome home Mrs. Fraser “ He says.

“Oh Jamie! It is beautiful.” He is pleased by her pleasure.

“Pleased then?” 

“I am. Quite.” She stands taller then any house the Randall’s own and there is an air of home, comfort, and peace here. He helps her down as a short lady hurries out.

“Jamie Fraser! I wasn't expecting you. With Willie home also, it is an unexpected pleasure.”

“Jenny, we can only stay a few days. I have a month or so's business to finish in London. But, I wanted to introduce you to my wife. Jenny Murray meet Claire Fraser. Claire, my sister Jenny.”

Claire curtsies before her. “Pleased to meet you Mrs. Murray.”

“Jenny please. We are family. I am pleased to meet you to Claire. Come in. It seems my brother has quite a bit of news.” She takes her arm and leads her inside as Jamie follows. Wee Jamie runs up to his uncle. He lifts him up.

“What do you think of your new Auntie?”

“She is pretty.” Jamie laughs as he follows his ladies in.

“Mary,” Jenny calls out as she enters,” Prepare the laird's room. Have a tub and plenty of hot water and clean linens brought in. The Laird has returned with a wife.”

“Right away ma'am.”

“Then prepare a tea.”

She leads her new sister into the sitting room. She sits her down. “You poor dear. You look like you have been on the road for days.”

“We have. Traveled a day. Married the next morning. This morning. Then rode all day to get here.”

“We will see you have a good rest. Mary will bring rea, then you can have a bath, and rest.”

“That would be very lovely. Thank you.” Before Mary can bring the tea, the exhausted Mrs. Fraser is asleep. Jenny gets up and goes to find her brother.

“Brother, your wife sleeps in the drawing room. Take her up and lay her down and then tell me why the poor lass traveled the whole of her wedding day.” He nods, lifts Claire into his arms. He carries her into the Laird’s room and lays her down. He covers her with a tartan and rejoins his sister.

“We had to make haste here.” He explains. “You ken the Randall’s.” He explains the circumstances of their elopement. 

“She asked you to marry her, this strange lass you barely ken?”

“Aye. The Randall’s wanted her for her money. They have no care of the lass.”

“Ye Jamie, do care for her?”

“She is sweet, strong, giving, and beautiful. I have gotten to ken her some in the last few days. Aye, I care for her. You canna deny her money will help with the debt. Must will be but back for the future but only spent on her say so. Tis hers.”

“I see. I agree brother and marriages have started in worse ways. She will do. As you have been travelling all day, I assume the marriage is yet to be consummated?”

“You assume correctly.” His face and the tips of his ears are bright red. To be discussing such with his sister.

“Would you like us to spent the night in a croft to give you some privacy?” 

He doesn’t know how to answer her, not sure what the night will hold.


	4. Family and the Wedding Night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire gets to know Jamie's family and they have a hot wedding night. Explicit.

Claire wakes in a strange bed, warm and comfortable. A new shift and dressing gown lay on the edge of the bed. A note lays on the table. “Call out if ye need anything.” It is in Jamie’s handwriting. There is a bell by the note. She rings it.

“Hello Mistress Fraser. I am Mary, one of the lady's maids here. I am here to assist you in whatever way I can. Would you like a bath or supper. The family is eating downstairs or I can bring something up to you.”

“I think I would like to join them.” She would like a bath but needs food first. “Would you help me with my hair, Mary?”

“Aye Mistress Fraser.”

“Thank you and you can call me Claire when we are alone.”

“Aye Claire.” She brushes it out and pulls it out of her face but leaves it down. She helps her straighten out her clothes and wash her face and hands. She then leads her downstairs.

“Claire, so glad you choose to join us. Meet my husband, Ian Murray. Ian, Jamie's wife, Claire Fraser.”  
Ian is a tall man, though not as tall as Jamie, with sandy hair. His son looks a lot like him. 

“it is verra nice to meet ye Claire.”

“Come Claire, sit beside me.” Jenny leads her to a seat by her and beside Jamie, who sits at the head of the table, as befitting a Laird. He smiles at her and squeezes her hand.

“Jenny, where is Willie? I thought he would be here.” 

“Oh, he is in the village visiting with the Duncan family. He wishes to court Geillis.”

“Geillis? The young trouble maker?” he turns to his wife. “ She was always causing trouble when we will all young.”

“Now your brother seeks to court her?”

“Aye, he does Claire. Jamie explained who you two came to be married. I am glad he saw you safe from the Randalls and I wish to officially welcome you to the family.” Jenny replies.

Claire wipes a tear from her eyes. Family. She hadn't experienced it in years and never like this. Acceptance. Jamie takes her hand again, lifting it up and kissing the back.

“Thank you Jenny.”

“You need anything, you just let Mary ken. Some of our mam's dresses hang in the wardrobe in you and Jamie's room. She was tall and graceful like you. They should fit well. Ian and I will be spending the night at a croft. Wee Jamie and his nanny are already there. Give ye both some privacy. Mrs. Crook will be in the kitchen and Mary in the maid's room.”

Jamie is blushing but thankful. They finish eating. As the table is cleared, Claire says,” Jamie, I will head up and get a bath. Will you join me in an half hour.”

He swallows hard. Jenny and Ian smile and slip out. “Aye Claire. Let me wash the road dust off too and I will join you.” He calls Mary and her assistant, Ann, and have them draw baths in the guest room and Laird's room.

Oh, she is nervous. She has done this once but, it hadn't been good and wanted it to be good for him, this man who rescued her. Mary helps her wash her hair, dry it, and into the new shift and dressing gown. 

He walks in and stares at her. She is beautiful. He has had this moment in the back of his mind since he agreed to marry her. He had a quick talk with Ian and had an idea what to do. But, he is still shaking with nerves as he enters.

“Mary, she is a wonder. Getting my hair washed and dried in a half hour.”

“Aye. We a blessed to have her.”

“Jamie, I have done this once. But, it wasn’t good. I am not sure I did it right. I wish to tonight.”

“I have ne'. Had a chat with Ian. Have some idea. I will be gentle and tender with you.”

“I trust you.”

“May I kiss you Claire?”

“Please.”

He takes her face in his hands and lowers his head. It is gentle at first. Until he runs his tongue over her lips. She opens to the invitation and softly meows as her tongue meets his. His hands leave her face and runs down her body, ghosting her breast before finding her bum and drawing her closer..

“Oh,” She breathes when he lifts up.

“Aye. You are so beautiful Claire. So beautiful.”

“May I touch you Jamie, see you?”

“Aye.” He steps just far enough away to pull his shirt off. She touches the muscles that make up chest and arms, discovering his nipples as hard as diamonds amidst his ruddy hair. “Oh Claire.” He moans out when she touches him. He reaches out and finds her nipples under the shift. They are as hard as his own.

“Jamie!” Her head falls back and he moves them closer to the bed. She finds his belt and undoes it. It clangs to the floor as he unties the ribbon of her shift. It pools to the floor, joining his belt. He losses his breath when he sees her nude. She works his kilt off.

“Oh!” he is very aroused and very big.

Slow and gentle. He reminds himself as he moves her onto the bed. He joins her and kisses her again. She makes soft sounds. He longs to hear more of. He kisses down her neck as his hands find her breasts.  
“Yes Jamie! Please.” She arches up and he lets his mouth pull one of her tempting nipples in his mouth. Her moans and keens get louder as her body presses closer. God, he wants her but recalls Ian telling him to make sure she was wet between her legs. So, as he finds her other nipple, he works his hand between them.

She is as wet as a water lily. He is intrigued, especially as her wee sounds get louder. He starts to move his hand around.

“Oh, something.. Please Jamie, don't stop!” He grins around her nipple, sucking it harder as he moves faster. Finding a nub of flesh that makes her keens, and the breathless way she says his name, more evocative, he focuses on it. “Ahhhh!” She clings to him as she is suddenly so much wetter and the nub of flesh grows under him. He meets her awed eyes.

“Now Jamie please. I want more.” So does he. He wants her screaming her name and wants her to find more pleasure. He carefully positions himself between her and pushes home.

The feeling of her surrounding him made him want to slam into her. But, virgin or no, she has little experience and was his wife. He slips a bit farther in and she sighs. 

“Alright mo ghaol.” He says without thinking.

“Yes,” it is a breath. “oh yes.” He shudders as he slids in and out. He gets faster as she gets louder. His name, God's, and deep moans and groans without meaning. 

“Jamie! Oh God Jamie! Yes!” He bites at his own lip as she clenches down around him. It is all he can take and he follows her over the edge.

“Was it like you thought?” he finds the strength to ask, a few heartbeats later. He lays beside her, turned on his side.

“Almost, I thought, well, I didn't know ladies could.”

“I dinna either. I am glad I wish you to. Every time. So, can you tell me about your first time.” He pulls her close and she cuddles against his chest.

“Yes. It was while Uncle Lamb and I was in Egypt. I was just a girl, fifteen. He kissed me. Lamb was off on a dig. A snuck him into my tent and we.. But all I recall is pain. It didn’t feel anything like this.”

“I am glad I could bring you pleasure.”

“Did you Jamie? Did you enjoy it?”

“Oh aye. Very much. We can do it as often as you like.”

“I think I will enjoy doing it quite a lot.” He laughs. He agrees. They enjoy the next few days, in and out of bed. But trouble awaits in London.


	5. Hand Fast and Back to London.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new Fraser's are hand fast and then return to London where trouble awaits..

She wakes the morning they are to return to London feeling very pleased with her marriage. She was thinking that she would like to do something for him, this man who had done so much for her. She looks him over. He lays on his back, bare chested, and looking like a Greek god. She had seen statues of them while in Greece with her uncle. They have nothing on her husband.

She slips out of the bed, into a dressing gown, and head downstairs. She has in mind to bring him up breakfast and discuss the blood vow. She has decided she wants to do it.

“Mistress Fraser,” Mrs. Crook turns from the stove,” How may I help you this morning?”

“You may call me Claire when we are alone. I wish to take breakfast up to Himself.”

“Very good. I have fresh banocks and porridge. Would you like coffee or tea?”

“Coffee please. And some of that fresh honey.” She soon has a tray made up and Claire carefully carries it upstairs. She finds Jamie sit up on the side of the bed. He smiles at her.

“Breakfast my lord.”

“Thank you Claire.” He takes it from her, placing it on the bedside table.

“I thought we could eat and talk. I wish to do the blood vow, before your family, if that is alright?”

“Our family. Aye mo ghaol. It is very alright.” They eat, feeding each other. He kisses the honey off her mouth when done.

“Get dressed Claire. I will take the tray back down and make the arrangements.” 

He finds Jenny in the parlor. “Claire and I will be hand fast before we leave today.”

“That is wonderful brother.” Jenny had grown to love Claire like a sister. With Willie telling them that he will be marrying Geillis in the spring( and what a fine time to have a wedding here), their family is growing in the best way.

She and Claire had spent hours together discussing the estate and it's running. Jenny was used to being it's mistress. Claire didn't wish to fully take that away from her. They had agreed that Claire would be in charge of the garden, the kitchen, and the healing. Jenny would be in charge of the rest of the staff. They would equally share the rest of the responsibility.

A bit later, the family gathers around the new couple. Ian steps forward and makes the shallow cuts. He binds their hands together.

““Fuil de mo chnaimh fala demo chnaimh bheir mi dhut mo bhodhaig agus mo sprite gus an teid mo bheatha a dheanamh.” They repeat to each other. Ian unbinds them and he takes her lips as a cheer arises from their family.

When they arrive back in London, a nervous Tom meets them. “Mr. and Mrs. Fraser, welcome home.”

“Thank you Tom. I assume my wife's trunks have arrived from the Randall’s.”

“No sir, I am afraid they have not. John Grey has also been asked to be notified of your return.”

Jamie frowns. “Claire, my love, can you please go tell Julia to prepare a tea.” She curtsies and hurries off to do it. “Tom, please send a message to John Grey and Ned Gowan that I wish to see them both right away.”

“Aye sir.”

The man arrive together a hour later. Claire comes in and joins them.

“Jamie, “ John bows low. 

“John. May I inquire to why Claire’s belongings have not been moved here?”

“Miss Beauchamp is who I am here to inquire about. The Randall's are very dismayed at her disappearance. You know she is to marry Frank?”

“I know you and he spend time together at the Hell Fire club.”

“As friends only.” John protests as Ned Gowan's eyebrows lift.

“Be that as it may, we ken that the Randall’s just wished her married to Frank as a way to keep control of her money. It would have been a marriage in paper only. That is why the lass came to me. We were married four days ago and hand fast before my family this morning. I assure you it isn’t a marriage in name only.”

“Congratulations.” Ned says.

“Thank you Mr. Gowan. John, I would like my wife's belongings brought to her home today.”

“But, their was a contract between Miss Beauchamp and Mr. Randall.”

“Was there? Something in writing?”

“No. Just verbal but..”

“Well, Mrs. Fraser and I have both a signed marriage license and witnesses to the blood vow. As well as a thoughly consummated wedding night. That trumps their verbal contract, if it existed. Now have her things brought here.”

“Ah.. Of course. Can you send Tom with me to bring them back.”

“I will do you one better, “ he calls out for Julia, “Go with Mr. Grey and Tom to the Randall’s and see that all of Mrs. Fraser’s things are packed up and brought here.”

“Aye sir.’ 

After they leave, Claire excuses herself and Jamie turns to the lawyer. “I have our marriage license. I want all of Claire's money transferred to an account in her name.”

“Your name would have to be on it too.”

“That is fine as long as she is able to draw from it. It is her money for her use.”

Claire returns with tea and muffins. She presents them to the men.

“Claire darling, we have staff for that.”

“I know but I like to serve my husband and our guest.” He is filled with pride in her.

“Thank you my love.” After the small tea, Ned leaves to do as bide. Soon after Tom and Julia return with her trunks.

“Take them to her room and see them properly arranged.” He directs Julia. After Tom helps her carry them up, Jamie calls him over. “How was it?”

“Oh my lord, they are very upset with the Mistress marrying you and pledge you will hear from them.”

“They are welcome by anytime. I am ready.” Tom nods agreement. Claire enters with a serving of whisky.

“Jamie, I know we have a lot to do. I am ready to help.”

“You don't need rest?”

“I have rested enough. We are partners. Now, what staff is staying and who is accompanying us to Lallybroch?” He grins as he joins his wife at the desk. She pours whisky for them both and they get to work. He is awed by her.


	6. Society

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire enters London society where she makes a new friend and encounters a old enemy.

They sat in the parlor, sipping whisky for a bit. 

“Claire, you know that for the next month, you will have to be out in society. Are you alright with that?” 

“I know and honestly, it isn’t my favorite thing. But, with you by my side, I can handle it.” Said with a shy smile as she rests her hand on his. 

“You will never be alone.” He vows, linking their fingers. 

“I am sorry to interrupt, sir and madam, but a Ned Gowan is here to see you.” Tom says as he enters with a bow.

“That is fine Tom. See him in.” 

The lawyer enters with his own bow. “Hello Jamie and you must be Mrs. Fraser. So very nice to meet you.”

“I am. Claire Fraser. It is nice to meet you also.” She stands with a small curtsy.

“You have news, Ned?”

“Aye Jamie, I do. I bring the paperwork for you and Mrs. Fraser to sign for the opening of the new account. As requested, it will be in both your names but, Mrs. Fraser will only have access to it.”

“Jamie!” Claire looks at him with wide eyes and an open mouth.

“It is your money love.”

“Aye, and quite a lot of it. It is just a bit over a million pounds.” Ned says with a smile.

“How is that possible? When Uncle Lamb died, it wasn’t nearly that much.”

“Well, you see, Havard, in the colonies, has been using one of Mr. Beauchamp’s books as a text book. For each ordered, the estate gets royalties. He also invested well.” Ned explains.

“Oh Jamie! We can do so much with it! Pay off your debt. Make life at Lallybroch and the tenant’s life's so much easier!”

“As you wish, my dear. It is yours.”

“That is what I wish.”

“With plenty left over and more coming in. You two will have an easy life.” Ned says with satisfaction.

“Begging your pardon, but an invitation has arrived from Mr. Grey.” Tom slips in and hands it to him, slipping back out. 

Jamie opens it and looks up at Claire with a smile, “Seems we have been invited to dine with Lord and Lady Grey these evening. You will adore his wife Isobel. She is the sweetest thing.”

“What shall I wear?”

“Something in between homespun and a ball gown. Do you have enough to last the season?”

“I believe so. But, my lord, I would prefer homespun at Lallybroch.”

“You will have it.”

“If you will excuse me gentlemen. I will go prepare.” They both stand and Jamie kisses her on the cheek and Ned on the hand.

“Ned, what of the Randall’s?” He asked when she is safely out of the room.

“They will kick up a fuss but, with you being legally married, there is naught they can do. But, watch your back Jamie, it doesn’t mean they will not try.”

“Oh I will. And hers.”

She does find Isobel charming. Jamie had given her a quick synopsis of the family situation, before they headed out. It seems Isobel had a sister, Geneva. She was the polar opposite of her. A bit of a manipulator. She was married and soon found herself pregnant. But, the child was quite obviously not her husbands. The man killed his wife and himself but the child survived. Isobel and John are raising him as his own.

They talk abd laugh together. Isobel and John take them to the theatre and the opera over the next three days. At the side of her husband and her new mate, society isn't that hard. Until..

She doesn't see her until she is right at her face. Mrs. Randall. “You ungrateful little bitch! We took you in, feed and clothed you. Treated you as our own and you repay us by breaking my son's heart! Marrying a Scottish barbarian.”

“My uncle reimbursed you handsomely for my care and Frank is only broken hearted by not being able to get his hands, your hands, on my money. We both no I, nor any woman, is his type.” She stands on shaky legs but meets her eyes. 

“Why you!” she pulls her hand back to slap her and Jamie is there. She is suddenly behind him and he has Mrs. Randall’s raised hand in his own.

“Careful madam. Woman or not, if you lay a hand on my wife, I will respond in kind.” His voice is unraised but Claire hears the fury in it.

“Your wife broke her word.”

“My wife changed her mind. Decided she wanted a real marriage.”

John and Isobel are there. John looks to the still furious Mrs. Randall. “ I will ask you to leave madam. No one threatens my guests in my house or speaks to them as my wife heard you speak to Mrs. Fraser.”

She glares at them all and them hurries out. Jamie has her in his arms. 

“Are you alright mo ghaol?”

“Whisky. May I've a shot of whisky?”

He and John laugh. “Always.”

Later he takes her home where sweet love is made. After, as she drifts off, spooned in his arms, she whispers,” I love you Jamie.”


	7. A Real Partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie makes plans for security and the future of thier servants. Claire and him discuss these plans.

Did he hear her? she thinks as he snuggles in closer to her. 

“.Tha goal agam ort mo ghruah dhonn”. He whispers against her hair right before drifting off to sleep. 

The next morning, he has a lot he needs to get done to assure the safety of his wife and the security of the servants. He calls Tom in.

“Where is my wife this morning?” He had lsft her sleeping and isn't sure she is awake yet.

“Mistress Fraser is reading in her room. She has ordered a small brunch be set out an hour from now, if that is acceptable.”

“It is. Tom, I will be increasing security here. The Randall’s are upset about Mrs. Fraser’s choice and may wish to cause some mischief. Because of that, all letters are to be opened by me. Any unexpected package is to be brought straight to me. Anything that Mrs. Fraser hasn't ordered. Mrs. Fraser is not to be alone.” 

“I understand. It will be as you say.”

“Thank you Tom. Please see the rest of the staff in.” He bows low and goes to do it.

He keeps a small staff in his London home as he is only here a few months out of the year. Tom, Mrs. Fitz, who is the head cook and housekeeper, and her assistant, Julia, who has became Claire's lady's maid. They gather before him in minutes.

“As I have informed Tom, security here shall be increased for the next month. Mrs. Fraser is not to be left alone, any letters or unanticipated packages, anything Mrs. Fraser hasn’t ordered, are to be brought to me.” They all nod. “As you all know, Mrs. Fraser and I will be returning to Lallybroch in a month's time. Mrs. Fitz, the Grey's which your services at their home, after eating here. Julia, you are welcome to stay but, my wife, really likes you and would like you to travel with us. Tom, I would like you to stay and keep the running of the house in my steed.”

“Mr. Fraser, I would be honored to serve the Greys if I can return here to you and Mrs. Fraser’s service when you are here.”

“I am sure that can be worked iut Mrs. Fitz.” She curtsies before him.

“I will be happy to return to Scotland as Mrs. Fraser’s lady's maid. My family is but a days ride away.”

“I didn’t know that Julia. We will make time for you to see them. How does a month off with pay, of course, sound?”

“Way to generous sir. But, my parents dinna raise no fools. Thank you sir.” She cutsies as tears fill her eyes.

“You are quite welcome. Would you see to my wife. Bring her down for brunch. Mrs. Fitz, you may serve it here.”

“Right away sir.” They both say.

“I will stay and watch over the estate. I've one request.”

“Aye?”

“Well, I have been seeing a lass. Courting. I would like to marry her and bring her here.”

“That is wonderful Tom. Marriage is a blessing. Of course you may.” 

Later, over brunch, he tells her his plans for the servants.

“That all sounds wonderful. I am glad Julia is accompanying us. She does wonders with my hair. Mrs. Fitz will do well at Isobel's and sweet Tom is taken a wife. All excellent.”

“I am glad you approve.”

“Jamie, I have been thinking about how to help the tenants of Lallybroch. Can we build a clinic? I can take care of them. We can expand the garden, make room for herbs and other medicinal plants. Oh, and we can also redo the crofts, make them and the land around them, bigger.”

“A clinic is a fine idea. It will keep them away from the more primitive healers. I have wanted to expand the crofts and land and you will have a garden as big as you need.”

“Thank you Jamie.”

“Thank you, mo ghaol. It is your generosity that allows me to do so.”

“I am the Lady of Lallybroch, am I not? They are my tenants too.”

“That you are and that they are. I am so glad I've a true partner in my marriage.” She smiles at him and he cannot resist kissing her. “I must insist on a few things though, for your safety.”

“Yes?”

“I need to open all letters and packages that you are not expecting. I would also like you to go nowhere without Julia.”

“The Randall’s?’’

“Aye. Please Claire. Will you follow my directions?”

“If Julia isn't busy.”

“Her only priority is you. I will be busy over the next month, getting business settled. I will feel better if I knew you weren’t alone. You can be alone in your room under this roof, but outside. “

“Yes, my husband. I will keep her with me.”

“Thank you.”


	8. A Stalker?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time with friends, business and dress making plans, as well as a possible stalker.

They have dinner with the Grey's that evening. Jamie wishes to discuss his and Claire's plans for Lallybroch. John isn’t his lawyer just an old family friend who is quite smart in business manners. He values his opinion even with his proclivities. If his wife doesn’t mind well then. His wife and his are discussing fashion.

“I've clothes for the season. I just need homespun for Lallybroch. These will not do for working in gardens and tending patients.”

“No, I would say not.” Isobel replies with a smile as she pours then both more tea. “I know a grand dressmaker. Shall I take you there this week?”

“That would be wonderful Isobel. Thank you.”

“We have tickets to the theatre tin a few days. Will you and Mr. Fraser join us?”

“We would be honored.” She knows Jamie trusts her to make plans for them. She looks over at him. They sit at the end of the table, both heads over a sketch they had done of changes to the crofts and gardens of Lallybroch. She smiles and turns back to her friend. 

“Dinner after?”

“Perfect.”

“I almost feel I should sent you with a body guard.” It is the next day and she is heading off to the dressmaker with Isobel. She had got her an early appointment.

“I will be safe, my dear. Isobel will be with me and you know exactly where I will be.”

“Aye. I still will worry until you return.” She kisses his head and he lifts up for a real kiss. 

“You are a sweetheart.” Who had her blood boiling with just a kiss. She will be heading home as soon as possible.

“Be safe. Keep your eyes open.”

“I will.”

Isobel and she walk arm and arm into the dress shop. “My mate needs some homespun dresses. She will be returning to her husband’s country estate. But, she is the Lady of said estate so high quality homespun.” 

“Aye my ladies. Let’s get your measurements Lady?”

“Fraser. Thank you.” 

A few hours later, they leave with the promise of summer and winter weight homespun dresses to be ready in a month. As they walk out, Claire grabs tight to Isobel's arm. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Jack Randall. He leans against a building across the street and stares at them. Her heart starts to pound as she whispers to Isobel about who she sees. When she looks back up, he is gone. 

They hurry to her carriage and their driver rushes them home. 

After dropping Isobel off, she rushes into the study to find Jamie going over some documents. He is working with his cousin Jarrod, in Paris, to get some of the whisky and other spirits Lallybroch produces, sold there. He looks up at her approach.

“Did you have a good time with Isobel, get all the dresses ordered?”

“Yes and yes. But, as we were leaving the shop, I saw someone.” He is on his feet and to her side. He places his hands on her crossed arms.

“Who mon ghaired?”

“Jack Randall. He was across the street staring at us. When I looked up after telling Isobel, he was gone.”

“Iffrin!” he softly curses. He pulls her into his arms. “Are you alright?”

“Yes. We hurried to the carriage and told the driver. He brought us home as fast as he could.”

“Good.” He holds he close and thanks God that she is safe in his arms. He is quite worried about her and vows to keep her this way.


	9. Declaration and Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They declare their love, start to make love, when more danger intrupts.

“Claire you mustn't leave this house without Julia!” he declares. “Now that Randall has been spotted, it is much to dangerous to have you out alone. I wish I could spend every second with you. But, I have to much to do here, unfortunately, before we move to Lallybroch.”

She smiles and adjusts her skirts so she can climb up on his lap. He sighs and pulls her closer. “Do you know how sexy you are when you are protective?” She asks him as she presses kisses on his face abd neck  
.  
“Do you like that Mrs. Fraser?” he breathlessly asks. He is amazed at how fast his body responds to her. 

“Oh yes. I love the fact that I am safe in your arms and your care. That you care so much for me. Oh,” She loses her train of thought as he presses against her bum, allowing her to feel what she was doing to him. He losens her top so he can reach her breasts. “Oh and I love you, Mr. Fraser. I love that you want me and not just what I can give you. You see me and not my money.”

“Oh, mo ghaol,” He stills for a moment, finding her eyes. “Oh I love you too, Mrs. Fraser,. I love your care of me, my family, and tenants. I love your courage and strength. I have loved you since you meet my sister and treated her as your own, since you fell asleep and you trusted me to carry you upstairs.” She sighs as ge finds her lips. They kiss desperately as he moves her dress down lower.

“Jamie, would it be scandalous if I asked you to make love to me, here, in front of the fire, in the middle of the day?” 

“It may be but let's not let that stop us.” He moves her away, just long enough to bolt the door. He then moves her to the floor in front of the fireplace.His wife losens his pants. 

She wishes to do something. She never had but, she wants to gift him with something for him given him all herself. So, she kisses across his stomach and down as she moves his pants down. 

“Claire what?” he hoarsely asks.

“Just relax.” She exposes him as they rest in front of the fireplace. She licks down him as she cups his bawls. He gasps and his hands come out to hold her in place. She licks all around him before taken his tip between her lips.

“Ah Dhai Claire!” he calls out as his head falls back. She grins around him and starts to suck. He groans and forces himself to be still. She takes him a bit deeper and finds a rhythm. He fondles her breasts as she fondles his testes. 

Their lovemaking is interrupted by a crash as a rock comes through the window. It lands within inches from the couple. They come apart with a gasp.

“Are you alright?” they both ask, talking over each other. 

“Aye Claire. Are ye?”

“Yes.” They quickly adjust their clothes as a loud banging comes from the door.

“Sir, madam, are you alright?” Tom yells.

“Aye. One moment.” He looks them over to make sure they are decently covered. He then opens the door. He sees Julia standing behind Tom. “Julia, see Mrs. Fraser to her room and stay with her.” She nods and leads her out. Tom and Jamie approach the rock.

There is a note on it. “We see you and you will die.” It says. He looks at Tom.

“Tom, go fetch the police.” He nods and hurries off to do it. They arrive and take a report. Jamie explains the problem with the Randall’s. They go to speak to them and Jamie arranges for Tom to fix the window. He then goes to check on his wife.

“My love, are you alright?”

“I am. It was the Randall’s wasn’t it?”

“Aye,” he frowns.” It was. The police will be talking to them.”

“Good. Look Jamie, can we not talk about them. I would like to finish what we started and this bed has never been used for that.”

“Well, then let's break it in.” They do. They are unaware that Jack Randall watches them from outside the window.


	10. A Kidnapping!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they make plans for the future, and spend time with their friends, the Randall's are still up to mischief.

Over the next few days, Jamie is very busy, working on getting his whisky business up and running. Expanding takes a lot of paperwork and meetings. It bothers him to leave Claire without his presence but she goes nowhere without Julia and usually, Isobel.

She has her own plans she is working on. She wishes to set up a fully functioning clinic at Lallybroch. So, she and Isobel go from bookstores to herb shops, searching for seeds and plants, books on medicine. She has some knowledge but will need more to be able to effectively treat the people of Lallybroch. She misses her husband desperately but is quite proud of what he is doing to take care of her and their tenants.  
This is why she is quite excited to be going to the theatre with Isobel and their husbands. It is a play from New York and is quite the rash at the playhouse. They are having a great time laughing and crying. At intermission, Claire has to go to the loo. Isobel accompanies her. 

“You love her.” John states to his mate as they wait on the lasses to return. 

“I can't deny it. She is sweet, beautiful, smart, ambitious. She cares for my tenants as much as I do. She is courageous and courage is no small thing.”

“I am glad you found such a good match.” Jamie smiles at him. That smile fades as Isobel hurries back to them, alone and quite pale.

“Claire.. She was grabbed.. I didn't even have time to scream. They threw on their carriage and was gone..! They placed a bag on her head!”

Jamie and John, who was yelling for the police, even as they ran, heading into the street. Jamie sees the carriage speed off, heading to London Bridge. Jack Randal is driving. He grabs the first horse he comes to and speeds after them. He instructs the horse, “Cho luath’s a thorgras tu feumaidh sinn mo ghaol fhaighinn” (go as fast as you wish we have to get my love). The horse understood the riders urgency and starts a hard gallop after the fleeing carriage. 

He catches up and climbs on to the carriage and finds his wife trying to fight of Frank Randall. He feels rage like he has never known. “I would thank you to take your hands off my wife!” He doesn’t give him a chance to obey, jerking his arms off and pulling Claire into his arms. He jerks the bag off her head.

“Are you alright mo ghaol? They didn’t harm you, did they?”

“They didn’t have time, thanks to you.” He nods before turning and knocking Frank fully out.

“Can you make it back to the horse outside the carriage or stay here? I've business to finish with Jack.”

“I can stay here. I can handle Frank.” She takes off her shoe and hits him in the face with it. God, he loves this woman! 

“Yell out if he comes to.” He instructs before climbing up to the front. Jack tries to fight him off but his rage is overwhelming. He lifts him up and throws him of the carriage, caring not if he kills him or severely injures him.

The police arrive to find both man injured but not morbidly. From the safety of Jamie's arms, she tells them what happened.

“I was leaving the loo. The next thing I know, the clothe bag is over my head and I am being carried to the carriage. I hear Isobel scream but I can't. I was scared but knew Jamie would come for me.”

The Randall’s are taken into custody. Jamie and Claire head back to the theatre on the borrowed horse. Jamie returns him to his owner and then offers to buy him. He would be excellent as a stud horse. He then takes his wife home.

“Are you sure you are okay?” he asks her as he holds her in their bed. 

“I am. I knew you would come. “

“Always. I will always come for you.” They hold each other close all night.


	11. Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire finds justice.

The next morning finds Claire reading In her room. The book on botany was interesting enough to be a distraction. Her husband paces downstairs. That they would have the nerve to place their hands on her! He jumps when there is a knock on the door. Tom hurries to answer it.

“Mr. Grey and Mr. Gowan, sir.”

John rushes up to Jamie. “How is she?” 

“Better. Lord, she is strong. She reads upstairs.”

“Good.”

“What of the Randall’s?” He spits out their name as it was poison.

“”I am happy to report that they are both in jail.” Ned says.

“Very good. Will they stay there?”

“They will. Isobel made her report this morning. Along with the other witnesses, as well as your own testimony, it is enough to hold them. Mrs. Randall has already started to close down the house and has relocated to the lake district.” John says with glee.

“The lake district, eh. Exile then?” They all know there is only two reasons to move to the lake district. Either you are very rich or you are a social piranha. And the Randall’s aren't rich.

“Exactly. The police raided the house. It seems the staff are not fond of the brothers and led them to some of their secrets. Their delights.” Ned says with a grin.

“Will they hang for their, delights?”

“Maybe but those and their attack on Mrs. Fraser will keep them in jail.” Ned explains. Jamie breathes out a breath of relief. 

He rings for Julia. “Go fetch your mistress. We've good news for her.” 

She comes down, bows to their visitors. “My love, they bring grand news.”

“Your attackers are locked up tight. They will not be getting out and the rest of the family have moved out of London.” John explains.

“Thank God. They won't be getting out.”

“No they will not. Seems their more secret activities have been exposed.” John adds.

“Oh how will they explain them?”

“As I am no longer their lawyer, I can't say. I don't know their defense.”

“They important thing is that you are safe.” Jamie adds to John's answer.

“You and Jamie just need to go by the Randall’s to make sure all your possessions are out.” Ned adds.

They head there right away. No one else is there but the four of them. The house is eerily silent. “Just let me go to my old room.” Claire says. She returns a few moments later. “Just one thing.” She holds old an old pocket watch. “It was my Uncle Lambert’s. The last thing I have of him. They were going to keep it. But, by rights, it belongs to my husband.” She hands it to Jamie.

“Are you sure Claire? This is very precious.”

“It is. As are you, my husband. I want you to have it. Please.”

“I will wear it with pride.”

They head home where live calms down for a bit.


	12. Dinner Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Fraser's prepare to leave London, Claire throws a dinner party full of welcome surprises.

Over the next month, the Fraser’s prepare to close up their London home. There are the homespun dresses to pick up, including stockings, shifts, and a few shawls. Claire is only taken a few of her gowns with her. She knows she will be living in homespun.

She supervises the packing of Jamie’s clothes also. He is packing light as he has a lot of clothes at Lallybroch. He is busy finalizing the deal to sell Fraser spirits across Europe and hopes to have it done around the time they leave.

The last day that they are in London, Claire decides to throw a dinner party. She has something to announce to her husband and wishes their friends to know also. It is one of two surprises.

“So, Mrs. Fraser, who is coming tonight?”

“John and Isobel, oh and your cousin Jarrod.” She can't hide her grin.

“My cousin Jarrod! Truly? I dinna even ken he was here.”

“A surprise.”

“Aye and a welcome one. I pray he brings welcome news.” She walks up and hugs him. She prays he does also but knows, no matter what, she does. 

“I truly can't wait to have you in my kitchen.” Isobel says to Mrs. Fitz later that evening as they sit around the dining table. 

“Thank ye ma'am. I will do my best for ye and Mr. Grey.”

“I know you will.”

“As long as you understand that she will be rejoining us while we are here.” Claire adds.

“That is understood.”

“So cousin, what is the word from Paris.” Jamie asks Jarrod.

“Oui' such grand news James. I wished to tell you in person. Well, that and meet your new bride.” He nods towards Claire with his glass of wine, a salute. “All the paperwork is in order, all permits and such secured. You are free and clear to sell Fraser spirits across Europe.”

“Oh truly! Such excellent news!’ Jamie stands and comes up and hugs his cousin. All at the table cheer.

“Why we are celebrating, let me add more good news.” Claire says over the loud shouts of excitement.   
Everyone quiets done to hear her. “I am expecting. Jamie is going to be a father.” A silence that lasts but a split second before her husband shouts for joy.

“Oh mo ghaol! That is the best news I could ever receive!” He lifts her into his arms and spins her around.

“Careful Jamie. Her wame may not be steady.” Isobel says through her own joyous laughter. A thriving business and a new baby and he is taking them home. What more can a man ask for?


	13. Growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lallybroch, it's occupents, as well as the Fraser family, grows.

Jamie decides, with his wife being pregnant, that a long carriage ride to Lallybroch was out of the question. They send Lisa and Tom, who are tasked with seeing Lisa and their luggage gets to Lallybroch before heading back, on a carriage. He and Claire take the train. They spend the two day journey looking out the windows as he slowly introduces her to Scotland. She is enthralled by her beauty and her husband’s passion for his homeland.

“I sent instructions ahead to Ian so we will be ready to redo the crofts, start your gardens, and start the horse breeding. The beast I purchased in London is coming with Tom and Lisa.”

“That is all good, my love.” The train runs fairly smooth, but her wame isn't reacting well to it. “I need the chamber pot.”

He holds her as she is sick. “How can I help?” he asks after seeing it emptied and finding a cool rag to wash her face and neck with.

“I just need solid ground. Maybe a bit of ginger root tea.” He rings for the steward and has some brought.

Ian meets them at the station with a wagon. He greets them with enthusiasm and lots of news from home. 

“Did you get the supplies ordered?” Jamie asks as they drive off. The wagon is much more wobbly and poor Claire is green before they are half way down the road. 

“I did and already received some. The crofts will be expanded and the gardens built. We are also preparing for the breeding program. “

“Very good. Claire honey, do we need to stop?”

“No, let's just get there as fast as we can.”

They arrive and Jenny with her young son, hurries out to meet them. “James, what have you done to the poor lass? She looks half dead. Come, my dear, lets get you laid down.”

“Thank you. I will be better now that I am on solid ground. I am expecting.”

“Expecting? Oh, my dear, such wonderful news!” she hugs Claire and then her brother. “ Such excellent news. You both need a bath, some food, and your bride needs to lie down.” She isn't to be messed with and, despite the fact Jamie wishes to sit and talk with Ian about the changes, he submits to his sisters wishes. When they are bathed and feed, and Claire is laid down, he finds Ian.

“See, a start to what you ordered.” He shows him the area where fresh lumber is stacked.

“Wonderful. My only concern is getting enough hands for the work. It is harvest time.”

“Aye tis'. Jenny and I have discussed that. There are many a family, living rough around here. The men doing menial work to keep their families feed and roofed. Hard working men, ye ken. At the offer of a more substantial roof, they would be eager to come and help with the harvest and the building. Their wives can help set up the gardens. With more hands to plant and plow more fields, as well as hands to help with the horses, well we can easily take care of the extra tentants.”

“Brilliant. We will start talking with them in the morrow. I would also like to surprise Claire with a surgery, turn one of the crofts, closr by the main house into thus.”

“We will see it done.”

The next few months are busy ones. Lisa arrives, and after spending a month with her family, settles in to helping her mistress prepare for the coming bairn as well as helping her set up the gardens. 

Claire works them until she gets to big to bend over. They are laid out, seeded, and prepared for spring. The men are building up the crofts with the help of the new tenants. A new barn has also went up, set up for breeding. They finish the surgery and she cries when she sees it. 

As winter begins and the baby gets closer to being birthed, Claire is confined to the house and finds herself reading up on botany and knitting tiny clothes for the soon to be born, baby.

In the dead of winter, with the wind howling outside, she goes into labor. Jamie paces below as she, assisted by Jenny and Lisa, struggles to birth her first child. As the sun raises, over the fresh ice and snow, he emerges, with hair as fiery red as his da's and a loud cry that Jamie hears downstairs. He runs up to meet him. Brian William James Fraser, born December 5th, and wishes all to ken he is here.

He sits and cradles their child as his wife smiles at them both. “ I told you I would give you a heir.”

He looks from the sleeping baby to her. “Oh mo ghaol, you have given me much more then a heir. You have gifted me with yourself, your love, and a son born from that love. What more can a man ask for?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter. As always LadyMeraud and I wish to thank you for reading our take on our favorite couple. We are thankful for every kudo, like, and comment.💓💓💓💓


	14. Epilogue Five Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What becomes of the Frasers

With the help of their future tenants, they soon have the crofts up and occupied. Claire’s surgery is in the biggest one. As she takes care of Brian and sees patients, her husband oversees all the changes to their land. As well as the refurbished crofts, he also starts a distillery on the land. They do wonderful with whisky and gin but wine is limited as they must import the grapes from Whales. Ian and a new stable hand, Fergus, make a success out of the breeding program. Using the horse brought after the kidnapping as the main stud, they quickly have a nursery full of strong foals and filly's. He is also used to push through the snow when his mistress has a patient to see in the dead of the winter.

Lallybroch grows in other ways also. A year and a half after Brian is born, a brother, William Lambert. He has his mam's features, a good contrast to his brother. A year and eight months later comes a daughter, Iona Julia. She is her da all over and Claire weeps tears of joy when she sees her. 

Five years after her firstborn arrived, she gives birth to a third son, Robert Henry. He carries the best of her and Jamie and she feels he completes their family. As she nurses the wee bairn and looks around at her other three children, their wonderful father, and the rest of their family( Jenny and Ian had been as fruitful as they had), and the land full of life: horses, crops, and growing families, she cries tears of joy. She is so thankful she had the courage to fight for what she wanted. The courage to not be forced into a loveless marriage but to choose her own path.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ends this take on our favorite couple but, LadyMeraud and I are working on a new one. Still in the OL time period but way different then anything we have read or wrote. Look for it in the next few days. As always, thank y'all for reading and loving on our little tale. We love and appreciate everyone of you😀💓😀💓😀💓😀💓


End file.
